CyberForce Network Security
CyberForce Network Security (サイバーフォース・ネトワーク・セキュアリティー SaibāFōsu Nettowāku Sekyuritī), simply known as CyberForce (サイバーフォース Saibāfōsu), is a fictional digital crime-fighting organization within the Drama Club's Hub World during The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, a concept based on FORAD Corporation's Cyber Security Force in the Drama Club's Hub World. The CyberForce concept is primarily used in The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG and returned in Chapter 8/Part 2 of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus as the main characters needed to be able to defend themselves from the Doki Doki Virus invasion. During Kai's invasion on the Literature Club, after Koji broke free from Kai's prison in his void, Koji used some of his digitally-craft QuickBypasses to access the Drama Club's database and brought gameplay data from the Drama Club over to the Interdimension. Digiranger Digirangers (デジレンジャー Dejirenjā), full name CyberForce Digirangers, are standard soldiers suited up in digital equipment via their DigiChangers. These digital equipment give soldiers additional fighting power to defeat crime across the Digital World. The armors and weapons of all Digirangers are digitally crafted and can only be used in the digital world or in a digital field after activating their respective DigiChanger. In the Drama Club's world, the source of their powers comes from the CyberForce Network Security organization. However, in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus in an interdimension, they can be used in any digital world or digital field if compatible since FORAD Corpation's supercomputer can digitize an entire planet or area, meaning that in theory, these powers could be used in any digitized environment of the real world if compatible. Most Digiranger types carry a weapon, usually a DigiBuster arm cannon, but there are some types of Digirangers that use other weapons such as Dokiranger CyberPink using CyberPink DigiFists and the Tokuranger series having their own unique weapons and abilities. DigiChanger A DigiChanger (デジチェンジャー Dejichenjā) is an electronic device that "morphs" a hominid or any humanoids into digital warriors. There are two known models of DigiChangers including heart models and special models. Model: Heart DigiChangers transforms a warrior into a Dokiranger ("Doki" being the sound of heartbeats in Japanese) while Model: Special Digirangers transforms a warrior into a Tokuranger ("Toku" 特 being short for "Special" in Japanese). DigiBuster Digirangers are equipped with the DigiBuster (デジバスター Dejibasutā) arm cannon, which can digitally replace one's hand with an arm cannon that can store and fire digital energy. When this arm cannon is summoned, the user's hand and forearm digitally disappear into a virtual network. Digital energy (also known as "data energy") is accumulated in the DigiBuster over time. The DigiBuster can fire stronger digital energy shots by storing energy in the cannon and releasing the stored energy. The DigiBusters used by the Dokiranger CyberColor series not only have these standard offensive abilities that standard Digirangers have, but they also have their own special power. For example, Dokiranger CyberRed can fire digitally-manifested flames from the DigiBuster and Dokiranger CyberYellow can fire digitally-manifested electricity. See more about Dokirangers below. DigiAuras Digirangers may also be equipped with digital body aura, giving them body enhancements. The most common form of digital body aura is the DigiShield, which absorbing some damage from powerful attacks. If one's DigiShield is destroyed, the Digiranger will take full damage from attacks, minus the defense that their digital armors provide. DigiShields gradually recharges and auto-repairs over time. There are other DigiAuras that can give extra power or data to a Digiranger but may leave Digirangers physically vulnerable. DigiChips DigiChips (デジチップ DejiChippu) are enhancement computer chips used to power-up the DigiBuster and grant it new abilities, as well as fortify the Digiranger's armor and grant it new abilities. DigiChips comes in many forms including Melee Chips (DigiChips that grants the DigiBuster melee abilities), Mega Chips (DigiChips that grants the DigiBuster or DigiFists powerful abilities), Giga Chips (DigiChips that grants the DigiBuster overpowered and dangerous abilities at the cost of their full data energy), and Armor Chips (DigiChips that enhances their DigiArmor and grants them new body abilities). Digiranger variations Dokirangers Dokirangers (ドキレンジャー Dokirenjā), full name CyberForce Dokirangers, are an enhanced variation of standard Digirangers that are formed from DigiChangers, Model: Heart. While all standard Digirangers are indistinguishable, Dokirangers come in various "CyberColors" with the common ones being CyberGold, CyberOrange, CyberPink, CyberRed, CyberViolet, CyberYellow. Each color, while having the default Digiranger features, has their own unique special power but the most distinguishable CyberColor is CyberPink, being a unique melee-only Dokiranger class with limited gravitational powers. CyberPink was considered to be a prototype for the special classes of Digirangers. Within the rules of the Doki Doki High School Club Hub World superprogram, these Dokiranger classes can only be used by playable characters. According to Duran and Kosei in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus about The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, other playable Dokiranger classes such as Dokiranger CyberBlue (water), CyberBrown (earth), CyberCyan (ice), CyberGreen (wind), and CyberSilver (metal) were planned but scrapped. However, Kai acquired data for these scrapped playable classes to create additional Deviranger classes in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus based on them. D-Ranger CyberGol-D D-Ranger CyberGol-D ( ・レンジャー・サイバーゴール・ Dī-Renjā Saibā Gōru-Dī) is a modified version of Dokiranger CyberGold created by Cyberlord Duran of The Duran Empire after he has taken control over Kosei and the CyberGold DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Its main power is called "chaos" or "chaotic light", which uses powerful, unstable light energy. While the slogan for Dokiranger CyberGold is "Light of Hope!", the slogan for D-Ranger CyberGol-D is "Light of Despair!" (絶望の光 Zetsubō no Hikari). In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kosei is shown to be able to do a "ModeChange" between Dokiranger CyberGold and D-Ranger CyberGol-D classes. While D-Ranger CyberGol-D is stronger, its attributes are Light/Virus and viral enemies have some resistance to Virus, which is a balance for D-Ranger CyberGol-D's destructive power. Tokurangers Tokurangers (トクデビレンジャー Tokurenjā), "Toku" (特) being short for "special" in Japanese, are unique classes that may not have the standard Digiranger abilities and have unique designs. Senior technician Bakudan of the Drama Club crafted these from the data extracted from powerful digital creatures and beings that were destroyed in battle. While Dokiranger CyberPink is mainly classified as a Dokiranger CyberColor class, it was also made as a prototype to the Tokuranger class for having DigiFists exclusive to it and not the DigiBuster. Devirangers Devirangers (デビレンジャー Debirenjā), full team name KaiserFever Devirangers, are viral recreations of the Dokiranger CyberColors, given to the infected former Dokirangers of the Drama Club, created by the Belief Club's President Kai. An infected Drama Club member can activate these new forms by incanting "Deviranger Virus Fever", which is a variation of Kai's Doki Doki Virus Fever, a special malware that gives a Doki Doki Virus-infected being additional power while being mutated at the cost of additional digital resources per second when active. The arm cannons of non-ViralPink Devirangers are known as ViraBuster (ウイラバスター Uirabasutā), which fire corrupted digital energy. Later, Kai creates real manifestations of the first KaiserFever Deviranger team as datanoid viruses as well as another Deviranger team utilized by modified avatar versions of the Debate Club and former Belief Club members. The second team is based on unused Dokiranger classes of the Drama Club. Raijin Armor The Raijin Armor (雷神鎧 Raijin Yoroi, lit. "Thunder God Armor") is a cybernetic and robotic armor created by Bakudan for Denki after Denki was nearly killed in battle. After suffering unrecoverable, major body damage during The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, Denki went under cybernetic surgery, where his biological limbs were replaced with robotic limbs. However, because of how his new cybernetic limbs were designed, Denki could no longer morph into any of his Digiranger forms. However, this new cybernetic armor he received served as a replacement for his Digiranger forms. While he did personally keep the CyberYellow DigiChanger, Model: Heart, he gave away the CyberNinja DigiChanger, Model: Special to Ayami after the CyberMage DigiChanger, Model: Special was damaged. The Raijin Armor consists of an arm cannon that fires powerful plasmatic energy of electricity, heat, and flames. Like the Digirangers, the Raijin Armor is capable of digitally teleporting its user across areas in a short distance. Sometime post-''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' after the infection and during the events of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kai restored Denki's full body, thus, removing all cybernetic equipment from Infected Denki, which results in the inability to use the Raijin Armor. However, it allowed Infected Denki to gain access to Deviranger Virus Fever mode, which morphs him into Deviranger ViralYellow, which has the power of viral electricity. External links * Doki Doki CyberForce Info on DeviantART Sta.sh. Trivia * CyberForce's main inspirations are the Super Sentai and Power Rangers franchises, having "rangers". The Digiranger designs and its variations designs take inspiration on the robotic main characters of the Mega Man franchise. Other inspirations include Code Lyoko and Digimon Frontier. * Belief President Kai's KaiserFever Deviranger are inspired by the Jaden Sentai Neziranger from Denji Sentai Megaranger and the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space and Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. * Denki's Raijin Armor is a reference to Raiden's cybernetic armor in the Metal Gear franchise. Category:Organizations